Dancing Stars
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sam and Jack decide to perform a dance on the General's birthday party.


TITLE : Dancing Stars

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 is the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others. I also don't own the song used here, it's from Madonna.

SUMMARY : Sam and Jack decide to perform a dance at the General's birthday party.

DATE : 25-05-2001

Author's note: ****Special thanks to my beta reader: Katie!!****

* * *

Daniel Jackson walked in the now decorated embarkation room, obviously in a very good mood. It was nicely decorated; clearly for someone's birthday. He hadn't seen it before and was curious about how they had done it.

None of SG-1 had seen it. Their mission had been to occupy the General and keep him away from the embarkation room, which wasn't easy to say the least.

Though Jack was surprisingly good with finding excuses. He, Sam and Teal'c were now the ones entertaining the General.

It still surprised him how well this was going, given that half of the SGC was helping out here. Daniel smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose, seeing a rope hanging from one side of the room to the other side. The 50 hanging in front of the Gate.

Tables with all kinds of beverages were spread around the room, some already empty he noted with a smirk. Somewhere behind the Gate he noticed six huge white bags. What the Hell? His curiousety peeked, he checked them out. He laughed.

They were six huge bags filled with all kinds of confetti. There was a little paper hanging from the bags:

"Touch and I'll shoot ya. – O'Neill."

Typical.

They had spend a week trying to figure out how they were going to do this surprise party. Hammond meant a lot to them.

One of Sam's ideas had been the beautiful white flowers covering the four walls. They were the General's favorite.

Daniel looked around the room with an approving look, keeping his eyes on the teams nervously running around the room.

As walked up the ramp he stumbled over one of the boxes filled with glitters, landing flat on his stomach, glitters flying everywhere. He glared at the Lieutenant who laughed but immediately proceeded with his work.

Daniel stood up, reading the the large ribbon, wrapped around the Stargate.

"Happy Birthday General Hammond"

The look on the General's face when he saw all this, would be priceless. Let's hope he likes it. He more than deserved it.

Checking his watch, he walked to SG-12 helping them prepare the last things.

They were finished after a few minutes, only the chairs had to be placed in rows.

Daniel looked around with approval.

There were many people at the SGC who considered the General to be a sort of surrogate father to them all. He did a lot for them so it was decided to give General Hammond a little surprise party. Well…you couldn't call it 'little'. The party would last until the early hours.

Some people were going to perform tonight. It didn't matter what, as long as it was entertaining.

Daniel looked up at the captain of SG-4, who was suddenly in front of him clearing his throat, and accepted a paper from the young man.

Daniel put on his glasses and started to read it to himself. It was a list of the performing people….

Then Daniel started to choke, trying to catch his breath. He was so startled that he didn't see Teal'c entering who walked over to him.

"Daniel Jackson, is something not right?" The Jaffa asked in his monotone voice.

Daniel nodded and looked at the Jaffa. Seeing the surprised look on his face, he started to explain. "Err…Teal'c. Have you seen the performing list, lately?"

The Jaffa raised his eyebrows. "I have not."

Daniel sighed. "Well, apparently…and I don't like this, knowing Jack. Sam and him are going to perform tonight…they are going to… dance…."

Teal'c accepted the paper that Daniel gave him and he started to read it.

"20.30: SG-7 with the opening of the party (welcoming the General)  
20.35: SG-3 reading a speech to the General

20.50: SG-5 and SG-13 are going to perform a play of the Stargate called: The General's Way (play about the General's work)

21.30: SG-1 (Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter) are going to perform a dance called: Touch Me."

The Jaffa looked up from the paper to Daniel, handing it back to him. "I am certain that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are going to perform perfectly."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "With a dance?!"

"What dance would it be, Daniel Jackson?"

"That's what I'm scared of actually."

Daniel and Teal'c walked to their front row seats.

"Well, Teal'c. Cross your fingers and hope they don't embarrass us."

He sat down looking at Teal'c and rolled his eyes. "Teal'c, it's an expression…never mind."

They waited for the General to arrive. When he did, the whole room started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone cheered and laughed.

The General was pleasantly surprised and he had a big grin on his face.

But Sam and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Where were those guys?

Daniel put those thoughts aside and turned his attention to the performing team in front of him.

It was SG-7 opening the party. Throwing confetti all over the room.

Daniel felt sorry for the team who had the next shift…then he remembered that it was their shift in the early morning. Great. Then he rolled his eyes remembering their last party.

The four of them had thrown a party celebrating their five years working together without killing each other. Another one of Jack's ideas. After the party they'd cleaned up and Jack had dialed the Gate…not knowing to which planet and had thrown all the confetti through. Daniel had reprimanded him but Jack had said that those people were probably dancing at the Gate thinking they received a gift from the Gods.

He snorted and watched the show in front of him.

Then it was SG-3's time. Their speech was all about how well they all worked together and how good the General was, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Cute…but it was…boring…after fifteen minutes.

They FINALLY finished and everyone clapped, the ones who were still awake that is.

Then it was SG-5 and SG-13. They had made a play about the Stargate. Little investigating, little yelling, little sucking up to the General…

Daniel found their acting painfully bad. They were great in combat but not as actors.

Daniel's attention was drawn to Hammond by a loud sigh. The man looked bored out of his skull.

Well, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

The teams were finished and everyone clapped with a bored look on their faces.

Then without warning, music blared through the embarkation room bringing the room to life.

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces, trying to find out where the music was coming from.

"**DO I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE**?"

…

Daniel recognized the song…Madonna. He had heard this song before, but where?

He turned around, looking over his shoulder at the other teams sitting on their chairs, eyes wide open and mouths almost hitting the floor.

Daniel quickly turned to see what the others saw. Then his mouth fell open. He couldn't believe his eyes.

There they were. Sam and Jack.

Sam was standing in a very tight, short black dress, and high heels.

Jack on the other hand, had black trousers on and a black T-shirt accentuating his muscled body.

"**PUT YOUR HAND ON MY SKIN, PUT YOUR HAND ON MY SKIN"**

Daniel watched Sam seductively walk to Jack who grasped her hand, spinning her around.

"**KISS ME I'M DYING, PUT YOUR HAND ON MY SKIN…"**

The dance became more passionate and fiery with each passing second.

Jack placed his hands on her skin…oh boy…did he place them. The couple danced to the rhythm of the music. Very sensual, very erotic; Sam pushing her body against Jack's. And Jack putting his hands on her shoulders and starting to slide them down…way down. As he did this, Sam was wiggling against him up and down his body.

Daniel smiled at the thought of all the jealous men behind him…and the women mind you. He knew the popularity of his teammates, the sexual tension rampant between them, and this song was only boosting it more.

Jack released her and she started to dance a small solo, swirling her body and spinning in delicate scarves.

Daniel had wondered about those scarves lying on the floor, he had thought their only purpose was to decorate the room. He pushed his glasses back up his nose with his index finger and proceeded watching the very entertaining show.

Sam was now spinning around and twirling into Jack's embrace again.

Daniel was getting a whole new side of Jack and Sam.

He also noticed that they were both smiling into each other's eyes. Obviously loving it and enjoying themselves. Not caring about the General who, to Daniel's surprise, was having the time of his life.

Jack put his leg between Sam and she started to…yikes. Err, she was doing some very erotic movements on his leg.

Sam started to sing along with the music, obviously to Jack.

"**PUT YOUR HAND ON MY SKIN_PUT YOUR HAND ON MY HUUUUH_KISS ME I AM DYING_TOUCH ME I AM DYING_I AM NOT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME_**"

Their bodies met and parted, twisted and arched increasing their speed even more.

Everyone was stunned by the magical, driven dance in front of them. The music was the only thing heard in the room.

The song finished and Sam jumped up to Jack, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. His arm curled around her lower spine to support her as she fell back.

Sam saw the world upside down. She grinned. They were right…this was a success. Even the General clapped loudly and cheered with the rest.

The thing she liked most was that they had to do this a lot before they could do it without mistakes. It didn't take them long to learn the dance. It was like they were one body moving, she was the brain and he was the body. She laughed at her own inside-joke. Loving every moment they shared.

Jack had a grin on his face , almost splitting his face in two. He really liked this, Sam's legs strongly around him. He looked to the crowd and saw the shocked expressions and smiles. He had the feeling that they were going to hear about this for a very long time.

Jack pulled her back up and put her carefully on the ground.

They both bowed gracefully and almost ran out of the room.

Sam launched herself against the Colonel when the doors closed. "It was GREAT!!! They loved it!!"

He swirled her around. "Yes, it was…wonderful."

She smiled up at him when she'd let him go. She reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You were great!." She gave him one of her smiles meant only for him.

With that she left.

Jack watched her walk away from him, swaying her hips as she did. He touched his cheek and smiled. "Sweet."

END Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
